All I want for Christmas is you
by KaidanXchan
Summary: The Z-fighters throw a christmas party Vegeta feeling un-wanted returns to his room.   But later on his Christmas wish is fullfilled.  warnings: GkxVg yaoi,angst,some language,Mature


Title: All I want for Christmas is you

A/N: Hi everyone I'm here to present my very first christmas fic! I've been slow on updating and I wanted to make it up to all of you by writing this one-shot. I guess I'll set it during the years of peace after Goku sacrificed himself during the cell saga. Oh yeah and It's a songfic using My Chemical romance's version of All I want for Christmas is you. I'm not a Mariah Cairy fan but I love mcr the first band I ever fell in love with! and I'm still crazy about them (they are the reason why I wear red eye make up and ties)

Happy Holidays everyone I will see ya all next year!

Warnings: Yaoi,language,angst,sappiness and some Goku and Vegeta lovin' ;D

Disclaimer: I Do not own DBZ or MCR but if I did... *laughs evilily at the yaoi possibilities* XD

Alone again on this so called special night foolish humans make themselves bankrupt to buy useless presents for their loved ones. Children eagarly wait for some fat guy to break into their homes at night while they slept on how Vegeta pityed them. If he ever met this so called Santa Claus he would blast the poor old bastard to oblivion. This human tradition even infected his temporary residence,  
Bulma decorated the home with tasteless trinkets of red and green and he didn't even want to begin with examinning the dead tree covered in plastic sitting in the Capsule Corp living room. Oh how he loathed the idea of it all this may be one of the many reasons why he hates earth. But something kept him here or rather someone...

"Kakarot" he whispered against the cold glass window his breath fogging the surface before it slowly faded away. He felt lost without the other full-blood nobody here understood the drive of saiyans he blended into the backround as he watched Kakarot's friends celebrate the yearly christmas party. Gohan would pass him a few pityful glances but would turn away as Vegeta gave a death-glare in return.

"V-Vegeta come join the parttay" yelled Krillin his voice slurred from the spiked egg nog.

"Yeahhh Vegeta don't be such a grinch" Yamcha added "A What?" Vegeta asked his temper quickly building "are you mocking me weakling?".

"Noo no not at all" he slug an arm over the princes shoulder smiling down at him.

"We are just trying to be nice Vegeta" Yamcha laughed. The prince pushed the drunken human away and walked to his room at the far end of Capsule Corp.

When he was out of sight his once arrogent visage took on a mask of desparation. Vegeta acted as if he didn't care about the teasing but in reality it hurt him though it was percieved as anger by the others. He calmy watched his surroundings pass him how could he have fallen so low why was he pinning over this man.

Because Goku was his only salvation from a life of emptyness and medirocraty did he use Kakarot as an escape? No he argued with himself The Prince needed him more than anything.  
That in fact was his only Christmas wish he almost grimanced at the idea of even considering human customs.  
So yet again he found himself staring aimlessly out the window searching for someone he would never find.  
He let his eyes fall shut and made a quiet request...for his fellow saiyan to return.

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is you

His forehead of corse became cold since it was pressed against the window for so long. Vegeta casted a look once more outside before forcing himself to sleep.  
The night dragged on as The Prince tossed and turned on his empty bed he sat up rubbing his temples in frustration. Again his eyes fixed on the outside world, due to his saiyan instinct he always found himselfstaring up towards the moon. With the same hue as the fallen snow he gave a sad smile the star brought back to many bad memories they left their scars a painful burn.

Even as a young child Vegeta looked to the moon as some sort of guidance rather than a weapon. How ironic that he used it against Kakarot during their first meeting.  
His eyes widened as the fallen prince let out a short gasp. Why did his concious always lead to him as if Goku was some conclusion. Maybe he is but Vegeta will never aknowledge it on his own. What exactly did he feel for the man friendship,allie, or dare he say love. Yes he had a son with the woman but what was the relationship with her?

His mindset never really wandered in her direction only when he let his control slip. He never regretted his son spending time with future Trunks proved that he would become strong. But he expirenced a different feeling with Kakarot he felt jelous towards the trust the humans bestoyed him.  
Kakarot could kill the entire populace of the earth but with his kind and gentle nature he knew that would never happen. He has toyed with him for so long could Kakarot truly except him...as a mate?

I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking,  
way above the fireplace Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on christmas day.

Vegeta froze as he heard the door creek open 'who would dare disturb me' the prince thought. But a familiar scent told him exactly who it was.

"What do you want Bulma" his answer was two frail arms wrapped around his slender waist.

"I'm so hott Vegetahh" she whispered in a seductive tone letting her hands slip lower. He grew angry at the woman he could smell traces of alcohal. The aroma left a burn in his lungs he turned around and shoved her away from his body.

She looked up at him genuinely confused at the change in his deminor "Don't you dare give me that look woman you have the nerve to come to me after your little one-night stand with that scar-faced bastard. I'm not some object you can use and throw away after I am not fit to your needs."

"I did not I swear..." she countered.

"Don't try and give me that shit now it's to late i'm not one of those idiot humans you can fool with your ludicrous tales just leave me be...no one will get hurt this way." Vegeta's tone softened at his final words.

"Vegeta..I." she whispered as if she were a child being scholded by a parent.  
"Get out!" he yelled she has tested his patience long enough.

"Bastard" and with that she left the prince to his troubled mind.  
"That stupid bitch I can't stand her so conniving and greedy" he looked down sadly.  
For an insance he was almost hopeful that the person who came in was Goku.

'I need to stop this...It's unhealthy to obsess over someone'

Vegeta laid back down and ran his fingers through his upswept hair. Yet again the door creaked open to his room.

"Dammit woman I thought I told you to"...that scent no it can't be... "K-Kakarot?"  
Sure enough it was the young saiyan looking exactly the same as when he left except for the golden halo floating above his ebony hair. Vegeta was shocked beyond words how could useless wishing bring Kakarot back from the dead. He locked eyes and stared in wonder the mere presence of him filled the void that was missing for so long.

I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true baby all I want for christmas is you, babe baby.

"King Kai gave me some time on earth for Christmas this year" Goku was beeming with hapiness but he faltered by the sorrow he felt radiating off his prince.

"Shouldn't you be with your family then" Vegeta spat.  
Goku felt no venom in the words but his smile turned into a look of worry why was Vegeta acting so strange?  
He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the man's smaller frame.

"W-What..Kakarot?" the prince gasped.

"I'm so sorry I never gave you a proper goodbye present" he slipped his questioning hands into the princes white tank top. Gliding them across smooth skin gently squeezing his chest.  
Vegeta didn't know what to think as strong hands teased his skin. Did all Kakarot want was a quick fuck and then be on his way. No he couldn't let this happen not again.

"S-Stop..." he whispered.  
The hands on his chest froze from their ministrations Goku was confused didn't Vegeta want him? He was positive he smelt the scent of arousal when entered the princes quarters. Why was Vegeta hesitating now he came to see him above anyone else.

"Why don't you want this?" Goku slid his hands down massaging Vegeta's toned abs his frown twisted into a smirk at the feel of muscles quivering.  
"Nhh No" the saiyan prince moaned.

It was an obvious lie he knew the man was holding back he just needed to find out why. He pushed Vegeta to the bed and pinned him with his own hips.

"Get off of me' idiot I told you no" he whispered not wanting anyone to hear their scuffle. Goku brought his hands lower giving him ghostly touches Vegeta winced what did he plan to touch next.  
But he let out a sigh of relief as the male pulled something out of his pocket.

Vegeta blushed crimson at what he saw...a god damn mistletoe. Goku raised it above them with a dumb smile on his face. "Just trying to keep up with tradition" he whispered huskily.

He brought their lips together sweetly giving him a soft closed mouth kiss before pulling away. Goku gave a sincere smile that told Vegeta everything he needed to know. He came here to see his prince...because he...loved him. That's all he wanted in his life and now it was being offered and Vegeta gladly excepted it.

I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow (oh i wont even wish for snow)  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for St Nick Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play.

Again they kissed but this time much harder their tongues moving in a slow pace. No one fought for dominance they basked in each others company. He turned Vegeta to the side and spooned him kissing the hollow of his throat.

"KahhKarot..." the prince cried out in passion.  
Goku slowly ran his hands down Vegeta's back massaging the tense muscle under his fingertips. Making Vegeta arch his back violently as his tail spot was assaulted.

"Ohh please more" Vegeta begged in desperation his aching hardness yearned for release. Not wanting to anger his prince Goku gripped his erection and began to pump it as he rubbed his scar. He wanted Vegeta to remember their first time in detail so he kept the pace of his seducing slow. He loved the way Vegeta moaned it was very different from his regular voice. He sounded very shy but he would never whimper that would be taking it to far in the princes opinion.

Just being able to hold him like this brought Goku his own pleasure. To be allowed to touch his most private places was a privilege in itself. His love was all he ever wanted and now he can share it with the only person he truly cared for.

Cause I just want you here tonight Holdin' on to me so tight What more can I do?  
oh baby all I want for christmas is you, oh baby

To Vegeta's disappointment Goku stopped his movements and stayed in the same position panting against the uke's neck. He kissed the skin lovingly and muttered words of love and devotion. Vegeta shivered with exitement and replied with a simple I love you.

Goku pulled one of Vegeta's legs up and pressed his lubricated fingers inside. He moved them in a pumping motion making the prince moan in encouragement. Heavy panting came from the room the third-class ignored the laughter down the hall and just focused on pleasing the man beside him.

With the christmas party still underway Vegeta began to worry that someone would hear them. He covered his mouth attempting to muffle his involuntary sounds. Goku was annoyed with the gesture and took the princes hand away.

"I want to hear it all Vegeta" growled Goku he began to feel a possessive nature as he prepared the prince.  
He purposly hit his prostate to prove his point of reason.

"uhhwa ugh ah .'... He panted.

Goku smiled and removed his fingers he slowly guided his manhood to Vegeta's inner walls. The tightness was unbearable but he withdrew and pushed himself in at a snails pace.

Vegeta was beyond pleased here he was with Kakarot the man came here just for him. He saw lights flashing as Goku hit his sweet spot moaning with delight but he couldn't help but feel sad.  
After Christmas he would have to leave the only thing separating them was death. His ears rang as Vegeta fought back the tears. 'No I need to focus on what's happening now 'he thought.

He turned his head and looked at his lover smiling Goku returned the favor. Sharing a kiss the seme swallowed the princes moans enjoying the way the he shook as he neared his climax. Just moments ago his true mate entered back into his life. The sight of Goku standing at his bedroom door warmed him further. Knowing that his fellow saiyan wanted him just as much as he did.

Oh how the lights are shinig surrounding everywhere (surrounding everywhere)  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air And everyone is singin' Oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you bring back my baby to me?  
I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm askin for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door

Thrusting at a violent pace Goku released his essence inside the uke. Hearing the growl Kakarot released Vegeta came also yelling out his name.

"Ughhh Kakarrroott!" he screamed not caring if the party-goers heard. Now a tangle of limbs the saiyans panted in exhaustion their bodies completely sated from their bout of love-making.

He had been silently wishing for this moment. Nobody knew and Nobody would know of how much he loved the man next to him. He looked at the clock as it struck twelve smiling sadly at Kakarot he finally let his tears fall. Goku wiped his sorrow away with his thumb and kissed Vegeta's forehead.

"It's okay I'll stay with you always" he whispered as his body faded into nothing. Vegeta Got up and made his way to the window as of many times that night staring solumly at the black horizon.

"You never left" he whispered back.

I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you Is you, you, All I want is you

A/N: Finally I swear there is always something that keeps me from posting my stories.  
So how was everyone's christmas was it horrible like mine! Ah whatever anyway I hope this oneshot wasn't to depressing for you guys. Gahh I can't write hapiness it's hard for me =(  
I hope you all enjoy even though christmas is over with!

Review please and thanks for reading!

ps: I love seeing Bulma get rejected Bwhahahahahahaha! 


End file.
